


Shock Wave

by Sleep_Deprived37



Series: Sleep_Deprived37's Voltron One-Shots! [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Injury, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Gift Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's Keef I have too, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Light Angst, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Only minor though!, Please Don't Kill Me, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Rock Climbing, Shiro the Hero, THIS IS LITERALLY A 3K OF BROGANES AND I LOVE IT, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, broganes, this is adorable, this is wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Deprived37/pseuds/Sleep_Deprived37
Summary: Shiro and Keith go rock climbing in the desert. Things happen.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sleep_Deprived37's Voltron One-Shots! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013664
Comments: 24
Kudos: 39





	Shock Wave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mckinlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckinlily/gifts).



> Keith: 15  
> Shiro: 20  
> Hope you enjoy this! ❤
> 
> Dear mckinlily,  
> When you showed me your piece of art I just had to write something for it. Don't worry about it being in here though, I wouldn't do that. I also wanted to thank you for how much of a good friend you've been to me.
> 
> Thank you for helping me out in my dark times! ^^

"I haven't done this in years..." Keith bellowed, looking out into the desert from on top of a massive canyon. Shiro stood next to him with a smile on his face, and hands on his hips seemingly taking the fresh air in. They had planned to go rock climbing for a while but Shiro had gotten caught up in some things so it was delayed.

Keith will admit it, yeah he was nervous.

As he said, he hasn't done this in years. The last time he went rock climbling was with his dad, and it was so much fun. While he would want to do it again, he can't go alone. 

Now he was standing up on the tallest canyon peak staring off into the distance. Shiro claimed he's climbed this canyon dozens of times by himself and he loves to do this as much as he does. Keith felt his red short sleeved shirt ruffle as the wind blew, he was wearing his black shorts along with the safety gear around his waist. Shiro was wearing a gray T-shirt with the Garrison logo on it with long tan cargo pants.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. It'll be fun!" Shiro beamed, knealing down infront of Keith putting his hands on his shoulders. All of Keith's doubt just suddenly vanished into the air of the canyon. So he smiled back, Keith was never sure why Shiro was always so nice to him but... It feels nice to have a brother now when he knows he doesn't have anyone else to turn to.

"Okay." Keith nodded, a determined smile on his face he felt his heart punding in his chest but it was good, cause yeah he was excited to be able to do this again. While the memory of his father saddens him, he doesn't have to worry anymore because he has Shiro now.

Shiro chuckled and stood back up to his full height and very confidently walked over to the edge of the canyon. Keith wasn't going to lie, that made him nervous but he simply just watched as Shiro made sure this was a stable entry point, nothing that could collapse on them. Shiro pulled out the metal anchor from his bag and secured it into the ground. Keith was aware of what Shiro was doing but, he walked over and saw that Shiro had nearly finished with setting things up.

"That was fast, normally takes 5 minutes." Keith blinked in surprise, knealing infront of the anchor and the ropes attatched to it. The knots and everything looked super secure, curious he touched around it and yeah,

nothing was breaking that.

Shiro started at connecting his safety harness to the carabiner testing it's stability. "Yeah, I work pretty fast." Shiro chuckled, "Can you connect your harness on your own?" Shiro finished looking at Keith with a sort of light in his eyes, he wasn't sure what it was but Keith knew he was having fun up here.

"Yeah, I can." Keith nodded, Shiro smiled and Keith nealt down beside him connecting his own harness to the carabiner. Keith was glad Shiro let him do things on his own, especially when he knew he could do it. It allowed him a sense of independence, and feeling independent made him happy. Knowing he doesn't have to hold back, knowing he doesn't have to hesitate.

To _ask._

To be believed in is a privilege, and it's one of the many reasons why he loves Shiro as a brother. He took him in when he had no one, nothing to do, no where to go. The feeling of being lost is terrible, Shiro helped him see the better in life.

"I'm going down first, okay?" Shiro insisted, already beginning to lower himself into the canyon. "Okay, Shiro." Keith called back after a moment, nearly zoned out in his thoughts. Though once he couldn't see Shiro anymore he moved over to look down and saw Shiro smiling up at him.

"You can come down now." Shiro nodded his head as a gesture to bring Keith down there. Keith smiled slowely lowering himself in watching as the sunlight disappeared when his head was fully in the canyon. Shiro guided where his feet should go lowering himself even deeper as he did so.

Keith watched in fascination as he saw the millions of layers of rock and possible fossils overlap eachother. He mainly focused on his footing and Shiro's guidance, able to lower himself down next to him comfortably balanced with his back and feet pressing up between the wavy walls. The air was much cooler down here, but it wasn't too cold to the point it wasn't nice at all. "So, how far you wanna go?" Shiro smiled at him, "Shouldn't we have talked about this before coming down here?" Keith questioned, narrowing his eyes at the man he considered his brother.

Shiro laughed and looked up to the sky. They were at least 20 feet deep, he switched his gaze down and it was even a longer climb down. He's never been deeper than this though, staying too high would have probable loose stones or even unstable ground. Too low means if something were to happen, there was no way they would get out of here. Being about 20 feet deep was like a sweet spot, just right for climbing.

"Maybe, but that spoils the fun, doesn't it?" 

"Dork." Keith snorted, Shiro offered a playful pout but otherwise laughed and pulled out another marker, jamming it into a crevice making sure it was secure before connecting their ropes to it allowing them to climb sideways to further explore. Once Shiro finished, he started to move to his right Keith following right after him.

"When was the first time you went climbing?" Keith asked, rock climbing didn't really spark any conversations unless you were looking for something specific. Shiro seemed to have a lot of experience as well, it wouldn't surprise Keith if he's been doing this for a couple of years.

"Actually, my first time was in Japan. Though it was more of a class than just going and doing it. I'm actually pretty glad I took the class, otherwise I wouldn't know half the things I know now." Shiro responded, watching his footing instead of casting Keith the smile he had on his face. Even when not facing him, Keith most definietly knew it was there, it only made his own smile grow wider.

"Was the class hard?" Keith continued, Shiro hadn't mentioned this class to him yet. What better time is there to learn something new about your brother than while rock climbing in the desert? That's a good time as any, but knowing this now raised a lot of questions Keith never thought of asking before. It was interesting, and eye-opening knowing there's a whole lot of Shiro's life he has no clue about.

"It was. I really had no type of experience, to do something like this you need a lot of strength and knowledge, both of which I had neither." Shiro chuckled to himself, "Watch your step here." He looked back at Keith and glanced down to the ledge he was about to step on, realising it was cracked. That, was a close one.

"Thanks, I didn't see that one." Keith offered up a sheepish smile, and Shiro gave him a thumbs up with a happy smile of his own. Keith has seen Shiro happy before, but he was practically glowing at this point. He himself felt happy finally getting the chance to do this. 

"How'd you learn?" Shiro asked, pointing out another loose ledge for Keith to look out for. Keith moved passed it with ease and caution before getting to answering Shiro's question. 

"My dad actually. He had a lot of good pointers and well...he was a hero." Keith shrugged, Shiro noted and was careful not to mention his father too much cause he knows how Keith gets upset. He understands why, and hates seeing Keith sad. It makes his heart ache, wishing he could just whisk the pain away Keith was a great kid who didn't deserve any of that heartbrake.

"He was, how much further do you wanna go?" Shiro did his best to subtly try and change the subject not wanting to make it seem like he didn't care. "Can we keep going for another 15 minutes?" Keith smiled, so that was a mission accomplished.

"Of course, buddy." Shiro smiled back at him, knowing they've been at this for about 20 minutes but what's another 15 going to do? As long as Keith was happy, he was completely fine with it. As they kept going, more crumbled and unsafe rocks began to become more frequent making things dangerous now. Rock climbing was never supposed to be a super safe thing, somebody could get seriously hurt if they get unlucky.

Shiro didn't exactly want to test that theory.

"I think we should start heading back, it's beginning to get dangerous now." Shiro warned, he stopped and looked back to Keith of whom he realized he sped ahead of. It wasn't that he meant to move faster it was more of a nervous action. He just saw it as scoping out every loose stone and ledge so Keith would be safe. While he knew this was going to be fun, he hadn't realized how nervous it would make him. He does this on his own, and now he has his brother to look out for of course Shiro didn't mind, but it's just making him so _nervous._

"Shiro, this has always been dangerous." Keith chuckled, shaking his head as he shifted to get into a more comfortable position. Being mindful of the sharp rock by his waist. "I know, but-"

"Are you sure we can't stay out for a little longer?" Keith interrupted, he had a pretty sad look on his face, and naturally Shiro felt bad. They have been waiting to do this for so long, and he'd always get caught up in something with Iverson now was the perfect chance. Shiro tries his best to make time to go out and do things with Keith, take him out for breakfast, or even rock climbing like how they're doing today.

He considered the danger of going for a little longer, and he considered just how much time he gets to spend with Keith. It really wasn't much, and he hated that. 

"Okay, 5 more minutes." Shiro sighed, a sheepish smile adapting onto his face watching Keith beam with a smile of his own. For a second Shiro felt a strange sense of loss, as if he'll never see that same smile again sometime in the future. He didn't know where that came from, but he brushed it off as something random and continued to climb.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked, Shiro realizing he had spaced out as his feet moved on their own dodging all of the broken ledges and loose rocks.

"Yeah, just tense. We weren't supposed to go this far." Shiro chuckled, turning to look at his brother. Keith sensing and seeing the clear discomfort in Shiro's shoulders and in his silver eyes. "Yeah no kidding, we can go back now if you want." Keith compromised, feeling down on himself realizes he may or may not have been a bit selfish for wanting to go longer.

"No, we don't get to spend much time together anyways. What's the point of going back and getting held up when we're already out here." Shiro shrugged, casting an easy smile to his brother. Keith responded with a concerned look and seemingly lost his footing when his rope **_snapped_** from being pulled on a sharp rock. Everything happened so fast, and suddenly Keith was falling and Shiro just did without thinking. He reached out with his left hand completely ignoring how the sharp ledge tore through his skin producing fresh blood to trail down his arm. He yelled in pain but grabbed Keith's right wrist anyways he couldn't let him fall.

_**He couldn't let him fall.** _

"Shiro, oh my god! Your bleeding!" Keith yelled in response, watching in utter awe as Shiro pulled Keith back up with a pained grunt making sure he had his footing before letting go. "I know, are you okay?" Was the first question Shiro had to ask, being quick to tie his rope to Keith's safety harness instead of his own. 

"Wha- Shiro, I'm fine. You on the other hand are _fucking_ bleeding!!" Keith yelled again, okay so maybe he was terrified right now. He could feel how his legs and arms are still shaking, his heart beating fast and very loud in his ears. 

"Language." Shiro automatically snapped back, pulling out some bandages from the bag he had, wincing as he went to wrap his arm. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw just how much his hands were shaking. Shiro knows he doesn't have the steadiest hands in the universe, but this wasn't normal. He jolted back from his thoughts when Keith snatched the bandages out of his hands and gently pulled his arm over wrapping it up.

"Sorry for this." Keith apologized before pulling the bandages tight around Shiro's arm, he gritted his teeth doing his best not to make a sound of pain. It was easier said than done as a small whimper escaped behind his lips. Keith cursed again seeing blood start to seap through, he wrapped around again using the last of the bandages they had. 

" _Shit,_ Shiro we have to get you back right now that's not going to hold- and we can't call for help down here- this is bad-"

"Keith." Shiro stopped, Keith let his eyes keep onto Shiro's arm not wanting to meet his worried gaze. "Buddy, look at me." Keith hesitated for a second but looked up at Shiro with clear fear in his eyes. 

"I'm okay, right now we focus on getting out of here. Are you sure your okay?" Shiro calmed, feeling the need to place a hand on Keith's tense shoulders, but as of now it's not exactly something he could do. 

"I'm fine, your the one that's bleeding." Keith scoffed, looking at Shiro's wound then dead in his eyes. Shiro made and unimpressed look, and at Keith's confused one he glanced down at his right arm. Keith looked and saw he had a couple of scratches on his shoulder. There wasn't much blood, and thankfully they weren't too deep to be something to worry about.

"Oh."

"Yeah, adrenaline is pretty powerful." Shiro chuckled, suddenly things didn't seem as bad, and it wasn't so tense anymore. Keith felt a little smile come onto his lips, he allowed it to show cause he knew Shiro would never go out without a fight. "What do you say we get out of here and get ice-cream?" Shiro continued, Keith laughed at his smirk.

"Not before we get you some help, deal?" Keith came back, knowing Shiro was one to act like he was invincible despite the sounds of his screaming after stubbing a toe. 

"Deal." 

* * *

"Are you okay? You were hit pretty hard." Keith sighed, watching Shiro finally sit down next to him after standing guard over the cave entrance for at least a half an hour. Awaiting rescue, Shiro and Keith escaped the crazy locals after a failed diplomatic mission now seeking refuge in a cave. Unfortunately they did not come out unscathed.

Keith's right shoulder had a couple of deep scratches, he's wrapped it up already, but Shiro hasn't wrapped the long slash on his left arm yet. He wouldn't let Keith check it at all, though he got a chance to look at it when Shiro sat down beside him.

"I'm okay, it was just a scratch." Shiro smiled, there was such a tired bland look in his silver eyes, in which Keith knew Shiro was not okay at this moment. He gently pulled Shiro's injured arm into his lap watching him wince. Keith getting the feeling of deja-vu that he has definetly done this before.

"Well that's one hell of a scratch you got there then." Keith chuckled a bit, pulling out the rest of the bandages they had and started to wrap Shiro's arm. "You know I could've done this." Shiro commented, but otherwise didn't pull away from Keith or show any signs he was uncomfortable. In fact, he seemed perfectly calm now, which naturally is a good thing.

"Shiro, did you see how shaky your hand is?" Keith remarked, Shiro looking down to and blinked in surprise. He stared for a minute before suddenly smiling even starting to chuckle a bit. "Do you remember-"

"When we went rock climbing and you ended up in the hospital for a few days? Yeah I remember." Keith chuckled, smiling at the memory, Iverson was really mad. Though Lance and Hunk had actually came to visit bringing chocolate and get better cards without even personally knowing him at the time.

The two sat there in comfortable silence going over the sweet memory, Keith finishing up with Shiro's arm. He felt the need to say something...

"Shiro, I know I don't say it much but _thank you_ for everything you've done for me. Thank you for being there, for being my brother. You helped me when no when else would, you gave me a _chance._ Your my family." Keith finished, feeling his eyes start to well up with tears a little bit. Shiro looked so touched, almost like he was going to cry to.

Instead he brought Keith into a hug, Keith immediately hugging his brother back.

"I love you too buddy, and your welcome." Shiro spoke in a soft voice, a smile very clear in the tone and the feeling. " _I love you._ " Keith whispered, a stray tear streamed down his face but he didn't even bother with trying to stop it. Shiro hugged him tighter and made no means to let him go, Keith did the same he didn't want to let go.

"Hey Shiro, Mullet! I've come to your- were you guys having a moment?" Lance called out, but stopping when he noticed them hugging with a hint of a smirk of his face.

"He's my _brother_ Lance." Keith glared, to him Lance was an idiot who just didn't understand. "Oh, I know. You just never hug anyone." Lance sheepishly came back, with a hesitant hand on the back of his head with his helmet rested on his hip.

"He's not wrong." Shiro gave a small smile towards Keith, he knew he didn't like showing much affection physically but-

"Shutup, dork."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, go check out mckinlily PLEASE!! She is a way better writer than I am, it'll mean a lot if you check her out! :D
> 
> Love you guys! Remember, if you need anything or want to be friends, my email is always open! I love meeting new people, so don't be shy.
> 
> ::After writing:: _Stubbing a toe fucking hurts ___
> 
> 🖤❤💙💛💚  
> 


End file.
